The invention relates to a device for automatic removal of mispicked weft on weaving machines.
One known device for removal of mispicked weft consists of a rotary stripping brush which operates to release the mispicked weft from the beat-up line. The mispicked weft is then transferred, by means of feed nozzles into the pick channel and there is either sucked off or blown out. The drawback of this solution is that the course of the released weft removal is not reliable and definite.